


Lamar Strikes Again

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: A Malec child from another world needs Max and his fathers' help against a well known enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

I know I should be working on my WiPs but this popped into my head. I have no idea where it is going but here it is.

A teenager portals into the loft looking for Max. Tissue warning is in effect.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max looks up from his homework as a portal opens by the front door. A young man, thirteen maybe fourteen, steps out and looks around the loft with wide green eyes. Max has no idea who he is, but doesn't see him as a threat. Max calmly waits as the younger warlock walks around the living room, gently touching the furniture and muttering 'It's the same'.

The visitor walks into the kitchen and gently touches the Keurig machine. He looks at Max sitting at the kitchen table and whispers, "Are you Max?"

Max nods, "Yes, I am, and you are?"

"I'm Sidney James Lightwood-Bane."

Max smiles, "Nice to meet you, Sidney."

Sidney weakly smiles, "Nice to meet you too."

Magnus walks out of his office, "Max, who's your friend?"

Sidney turns and stares wild eyed at the older warlock. Tears suddenly fill his eyes and his hands start to tremble as he continues to stare.

Magnus glances at Max. His son drops the pen he's holding and runs to his bedroom for his laptop. Magnus smiles gently at Sidney, "It's okay, come here." He holds his arms open. Sidney swallows as tears run down his face. He walks into Magnus' embrace and grips the back of Magnus' shirt tightly in both hands.

Magnus holds him tight as he flashes back to a teary eyed Maxine arriving in the loft after her fathers were murdered in front of her eyes. He glances up to see Max glaring at his laptop, willing it to warm up faster.

Max looks at Magnus and mouths, "Daddy?"

Magnus nods as the young man in his arms continues to sob. Max takes out his phone, texts _**911**_ to Alec, then opens a portal to his father's office.

A couple minutes later, Alec walks into the loft, putting his phone in his back pocket. He looks from Max to Magnus holding a stranger, "What's going on?"

Sidney spins around as he whispers, "Daddy?" He pulls away from Magnus and runs over to the ShadowHunter.

Alec quickly glances at a nodding Magnus, then smiles, "Hi." Sidney puts his arms around Alec and sobs into his shirt. Alec holds Sidney tight as he rubs the teenager's back with his right hand.

Max hisses, "Finally", then starts typing.

Magnus walks over and sits next to Max. He whispers to his son, "What's his name?"

"Sidney."

"Is he ours?"

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

"This can't be good."

Max nods, then his eyes narrow, "Son of a bitch, Lamar."

Sidney hisses, and turns around. He holds his hands up and magic crackles at his fingertips as he looks around with cold green eyes. Alec's eyes widen as he looks at the warlock's hands. In his hurry to protect his 'father', Sidney lost the glamour on his hands. There is now thin webbing connecting each finger to the next, including his thumb, like a duck's foot.

Alec glances at his husband, "Magnus, he has webbed hands."

Magnus nods, "I can see that." He smiles gently at the teenager, "It's okay, Sidney, that man isn't here."

Sidney nods as he closes his hands, extinguishing his magic. He lowers his eyes as he holds his fists close to his chest. He whispers, "Daddy and Poppa used to call me their 'little ducky'."

Alec smiles as he takes Sidney's hands in his and kisses them, "And they will again."

Sidney looks up, "I miss them so much." He blinks as fresh tears come to his eyes. Alec gently pulls Sidney into his arms. The teenager buries his face in Alec's shirt as he starts crying again.

Magnus nods towards their bedroom, "Alec, Sidney has been through enough." Alec nods as he leads Sidney out the room.

Once Alec and Sidney are gone, Magnus asks, "What did that monster do?"

"He killed Sidney's fathers in front of him."

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He slowly opens them, "When?"

"Sidney was ten at the time, he's now thirteen."

"Shit."

Max nods, "Lamar was at the door. Alec opened it and Lamar ripped out his heart before Alec even knew what was going on." He points to the sofa, "Sidney was sitting over there with Magnus and they saw it. Magnus got to his feet, took a couple of steps then Lamar killed him with two fireballs."

"Sidney?"

"Portalled to the Institute and passed out in the War Room. According to Uncle Jace's report, Lamar set the building on fire after killing Magnus. Then he fled New York."

"Of course the coward fled. He killed the Head of an Institute and a High Warlock, a lot of people wanted him dead."

Max nods, "He still hasn't been found."

"So what happened to Sidney?"

"He went to live with Catarina." Max types then groans, "Aldertree was named the new head. I guess that's why he couldn't stay in the Institute."

Magnus nods, "That's not our main concern, right now, Max."

Max sniffs, "You're right, Poppa."

"How did Sidney end up with us?"

Max types then smiles, "Baby Sidney was left outside the Jade Wolf. Luke bought him here."

"Interesting."

"Poppa, is Sidney the baby that nasty ShadowHunter killed?"

Magnus nods, "It's possible, blueberry. If not for Weatherspoon, that baby might have been your brother." Magnus kisses Max's forehead, "So why is Sidney here now?"

Max shrugs, "He knew who I was."

"Defender of his fathers is making a name for himself in other worlds."

"I guess so, Poppa."

Magnus stands up. He walks to his bedroom and peeks in. Alec is rubbing Sidney's back. The teenager is laying against Alec's right side, tracing the angelic power rune. Magnus nods, no matter what world it is, Alec Lightwood's children love his runes.

Sidney looks up at Magnus and gives him a weak smile.

Magnus steps in and says gently, "Sidney, how did you find Max?"

Sidney sits up, "A week ago, Aunt Clary ended up in a different world, where there were no ShadowHunters or DownWorlders." He closes his eyes and swallows, "Daddy and Poppa were there but they weren't together. Catarina was able to open a portal window to that world because I wanted to see them." He blinks as tears roll down his face.

Alec sits up and holds Sidney's hand tight, "It's okay."

Magnus nods as he sits on the bed and squeezes Sidney's leg, "Go on."

Sidney wipes his eyes, "I guess time had passed since Aunt Clary's visit because they were getting married." He smiles, "It was a lovely wedding."

"It was." Max is standing by the door, leaning against the wall.

Sidney nods, "Max, you were there with Aunt Izzy. You told them that you were only a portal away then the two of you left." Max nods.

Sidney continues, "Catarina and I wondered what you meant by that. She was able to open a portal window to another world and you were there with your fathers. Poppa was a ShadowHunter and Daddy was a warlock. They were thanking you."

Max smiles, "That world freaked me out."

Sidney nods, "I was confused but I was so happy to see them alive that it didn't matter. Catarina was able to find my fathers in many worlds and they were all thanking you. She was able to find this world." He looks down at his and Alec's hands, "I wanted to portal here right away but she told me to think about it because changing history can lead to many problems." He looks up at Max, as tears run down his face, "But I just want Daddy and Poppa back."

Max nods, "And I will get them back for you."

"But what about changing history?"

Magnus leans over and squeezes Sidney's other hand, "Don't worry about that."

Alec nods, "Sometimes history _needs_ to be changed."

Sidney weakly smiles, "Okay."

Max nods, "But you have to go back."

"Oh?"

Magnus nods, "After we fix things, you have to be in the timeline, in order for your memories to be replaced."

"Then what do I do?"

Alec kisses his nose, "Nothing. You will have new memories."

"So I won't remember crying all the time?"

Alec hugs him, "No you won't."

"Good." He kisses Alec's cheek, "When do I go back?"

Magnus smiles, "Now."

Sidney nods, "Okay. I guess the faster I go back, the faster you can fix things?"

Max smiles, "Exactly."

Sidney wipes his eyes as he gets off the bed, "Okay, how long will it take?"

Max shrugs, "Once we save them, it shouldn't take that long for the changes to go through the timeline."

Magnus gets off the bed and hugs Sidney, "Besides, you won't even notice that things have changed, since you will have new memories of being with your fathers all this time."

Sidney's smile brightens, "I like that."

Alec gets off the bed and walks over to them. He kisses the top of Sidney's head, "Then let's get started."

Max nods. He hugs Sidney, "Your Daddy and Poppa will soon be holding you again."

Sidney smiles, "Thank you." He kisses Max's cheek. Magnus hugs him then Alec hugs him. Sidney opens a portal, takes a deep breath as he looks at Alec and Magnus, then leaves the bedroom. The portal closes behind him.

Alec glances at Max, "Blueberry?"

Max nods, "Lamar is a dead man." He runs out the bedroom and goes to the kitchen table. He sits down and starts typing on his laptop.

Magnus holds Alec's hand, his thumb running across his husband's knuckles, "He must have blocked Magnus in some way to prevent him from protecting Alec."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Max will find out and we will prevent it from happening."

Magnus nods, "Max is right, Lamar is a dead man."

Alec smiles, "Lamar is always a dead man.

_ **-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love it? Hate it? Want more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and his fathers help Sidney get his fathers back.

Max and his fathers vs Lamar (again). I wonder who wins? :D

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AU!Alec washes the dishes as AU!Magnus and Sidney walk to the sofa. Ten year old Sidney giggles, "Wheel of Fortune, Poppa?"

AU!Magnus smiles, "Of course." He walks to the bar to make a martini.

Sidney giggles as he puts channel 7 on. He lays the remote on the coffee table, then sits on the sofa. AU!Magnus finishes at the bar and walks over to the sofa. He sits next to his son, and takes a sip of his martini. Sidney giggles, "Waiting for you, Daddy."

AU!Alec laughs, "Almost done." He puts the last dish in the drainer and dries his hands. He turns away from the sink, takes a few steps towards the living room, and slams into an invisible wall, "Magnus?"

AU!Magnus puts his glass on the coffee table, and quickly stands. He takes a step or two away from the sofa before he also slams into an invisible barrier, "I don't know what's going on."

Sidney gets up from the sofa and stands by his father. He grabs AU!Magnus' hand as somebody knocks on the door. AU!Alec and AU!Magnus look at each other, then Sidney points to his fathers' bedroom, "Poppa?"

Another Magnus is standing outside the bedroom. There's a second knock on the door. Magnus flicks his hand at the door as he walks into the living room.

The door opens and Lamar is standing there. As he walks into the loft, he glances at Sidney and AU!Magnus, then at AU!Alec. He glares at Magnus, "Why are there two of you?"

Magnus' cat eyes glare at him, "To prevent you from harming anybody."

Lamar brings magic to his fingertips, "We'll see about that." An arrow goes through the back of his head, then out his right eye. His left eye blinks once, as he falls face down to the floor.

Magnus smiles as Alec, standing in the hallway with Max, lowers his bow. Max giggles, "Should have listened to Poppa." He and his father walk into the loft.

Alec rolls his eyes, "They never do, blueberry."

Max giggles, "True, Daddy." He smiles at Sidney and his fathers, as he walks over to Lamar's body. He opens a portal and with a flick of his hand, sends the dead body away. He looks back at Alec, "Trash taken care of, Daddy."

Alec laughs. AU!Alec looks from his double to his husband's double, "By the angel, Magnus, what's going on?"

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "No idea, Alexander."

Magnus glances at Max, then tilts his head towards Sidney. He flicks his hand as Max nods.

Max walks over to the younger warlock and smiles, "Sidney, how about showing me your room?" He puts out his hand.

Sidney giggles and holds Max's hand, "Okay." He leads the way to the room on the left side of his fathers'.

AU!Magnus and AU!Alec look at each other as their son and the blue warlock go into Sidney's bedroom.

Magnus smiles, "Our son, Max."

AU!Magnus sits on the sofa and reaches for his martini, "I got a feeling, I'm going to need many of these."

AU!Alec nods as he sits next to his husband, "I might need a few of those myself."

Magnus sits in an armchair on the other side of the coffee table, "No you won't. The danger is over with."

Alec nods as he sits in another armchair, "Lamar never had a chance."

AU!Magnus nods, "Now I know who he is, or was. I thought I recognized him, but couldn't put a name to the face. So why was he here?"

Magnus glances at Sidney's room and nods when he senses that Max put up a sound barrier. He looks at his double, "He killed Alec then you."

AU!Magnus reaches for his husband's hand, then runs his thumb across Alec's knuckles, "Why?"

Alec shrugs, "Max didn't go that far into it. Besides it doesn't matter now."

Magnus nods, "Lamar has been taken of, his reason for being here in the first place isn't important."

AU!Alec glances at his son's room, "Sidney?"

"He portalled to the Institute before Lamar set fire to the building."

AU!Alec closes his eyes then slowly opens them, "He saw Lamar kill us?"

Alec nods, "Unfortunately, yes"

AU!Magnus asks, "What happened to Sidney, after he showed up in the Institute?"

"Catarina took him in."

AU!Alec raises an eyebrow, "Catarina? Why didn't Izzy or Jace take him?"

Magnus sniffs, "Aldertree took over as Head."

AU!Alec sighs, "That bastard has issues with Downworlders. Did Sidney see his aunts and uncle?"

"When they were able to sneak away to go to Catarina's."

"By the angel."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "But we aren't dead."

Alec nods, "Sidney showed up in our loft."

AU!Alec pinches the bridge of his nose, "How would Sidney even know about you?"

Magnus smiles, "Three years from now, Clary will find herself in a different world, when she returns to this world, Catarina opens a portal window to it. She and Sidney see Max being thanked by that world's Magnus and Alec. They will find other worlds where Max has intervened to make sure that 'his fathers' get together. Eventually he and Catarina found our world. He showed up, asking Max to help him get you back."

AU!Magnus holds his husband's hand tight as he looks at his son's room with tearful eyes, "Our poor little ducky."

AU!Alec nods as he wipes his eyes, "He must have been so lost?"

AU!Magnus takes a deep breath, "But changing history?"

Alec nods, "Sometimes history needs to be changed. Max has been preventing our deaths in those other worlds."

Magnus nods, "We believe that Mistress Destiny wouldn't allow him to do so, unless it was for the greater good."

AU!Magnus smiles weakly, "Not to be selfish, but I can believe that as well."

AU!Alec nods, "Agree. What happens now?"

Magnus smiles, "Thirteen year old Sidney is back in the timeline, so as things unfold differently with you now alive, his memory of your deaths no longer exists. He will be a happy teenager with both fathers alive and well."

"A happy ducky is all we ask for."

AU!Magnus nods, "Yes." Everybody stands.

Magnus flicks his hand and the sound barrier disappears. A few minutes later, Max and Sidney walk out the bedroom.

Sidney runs over to AU!Alec, "Daddy, Max knows a ton of runes."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Really, Max?"

Max giggles, "He asked if I knew how to draw runes and what was I supposed to do, lie?"

Alec laughs, "Yes, Magnus, we taught Max that it's wrong to lie."

Magnus sniffs, "I hate both of you."

Max giggles, "Poor Poppa."

AU!Alec laughs, "So how many runes do you know, Max?"

"Hmm, at last count, over six hundred."

"Damn, I'm impressed." He looks at Alec, "Gray Book?"

Alec laughs, "He found the book of his dreams when he was eight."

Magnus rolls his eyes as Max giggles, "A book full of runes, how freaking awesome is that?"

Sidney's green eyes shine as he looks up at his father, "Daddy, can I see this book?"

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "Oh, no, it's time for bed, young man."

AU!Alec laughs, "Tomorrow, Sidney. Now say goodbye to Max and his fathers."

Sidney nods. He hugs Magnus, then Alec. His eyes sparkle as he hugs Max, "Can you come back and teach me to draw runes?"

Max hugs him tight, "Of course, I'll be back."

Sidney giggles, "Awesome." He stands against AU!Alec, his head resting against his father's side.

AU!Magnus smiles, "Thank you." AU!Alec nods as he puts an arm around Sidney.

Magnus smiles, "You're welcome." He opens a portal. He, Alec and Max leave.

Sidney looks at AU!Magnus, "What did you thank him for, Poppa?"

AU!Magnus holds his son's face in his hands and kisses Sidney's forehead, "Nothing for you to worry about, little ducky." Sidney giggles.

AU!Alec nods, "Way past a certain ducky's bedtime."

Sidney giggles, with a snap of his fingers he's in his pajamas, "And now I'm going to bed."

AU!Alec raises an eyebrow, "How did you know I was talking to you?"

Sidney giggles, "Because I'm smart, Daddy."

"Yes, you are."

Sidney kisses AU!Alec's cheek, "Night, Daddy," then AU!Magnus', "Night, Poppa."

AU!Alec smiles, "Night night, ducky."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Good night, Sidney." He watches their son go into his bedroom, then looks at his husband, "I need to put stronger wards around the building, to prevent this from ever happening again."

AU!Alec nods, "Just thinking about Sidney trying to go on without us makes me sick."

"But he's a brave boy."

AU!Alec nods, "He saw a chance to get us back and took it without thinking of the consequences."

AU!Magnus holds his husband hand tightly in both of his, "I would as well."

AU!Alec kisses his husband, "As would I."

They hold hands as they walk to their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus, Alec and Max step out the portal into their loft.

Magnus eyes Max, "You know for somebody who doesn't want siblings, you seem to enjoy them a lot."

Max shrugs, "They are siblings that I don't have to share MY Daddy and Poppa with."

Alec laughs, "And then there's little Mikey."

Max sniffs, "Mikey had better keep his sticky Daddy stealing hands to himself or else."

Magnus laughs, "Or else what?"

"I don't know, he could probably kick my ass, but he has a Daddy of his own, so he needs to keep away from mine."

Alec laughs, "We all know that Mikey would never hurt you."

Max nods, "Yeah, that's true."

"Your adventures always end up making me hungry, blueberry."

Magnus laughs, "That's because they take so long that we end up having a late dinner."

"Oh."

Max giggles, "That's a hint, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Yeah I know."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Italian?"

Max nods, "Okay. Poppa?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes, I could go for some chicken parmigiana." He opens a portal to Rome and holds Alec's hand as they follow Max through.

_ **the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short adventure more about a new Malec child looking for Max than about the adventure itself.

Speaking of the newest Malec child, his backstory is called (what else) **[Sidney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458320).**


End file.
